Easter Egg Hunting
by livsgirl
Summary: Olivia decides to have Alex go on a little Easter egg hunt.


**A/N: In honor of Easter I decided to do a little one shot with our two favorite ladies. I hope everyone has a safe and happy Easter with your friends and families.**

* * *

"Alex wake up" Olivia whispered into the sleeping blonde's ear.

"What time is it?" Alex mumbled not willing to lose one minute of sleep that morning.

"A little after seven." Olivia whispered as she kissed the bare shoulder that was exposed to her.

"In the morning?" Alex almost growled as she raised her head to somewhat glare at Olivia.

"Yes in the morning."

"Do pray tell why would I want to get up at seven on the one day I can sleep in and why the hell aren't you still asleep. You went six days straight without hardly any sleep."

"A well trained body." Olivia answered as she wagged her eyebrows "Very well trained."

"If it's so well trained it needs to be curling up behind me and holding me close while I get more sleep." Alex said as she buried her head back in the pillows.

"Can't."

"Why?" Alex groaned knowing that when Olivia got like this and wanted her up there was no chance of going back to sleep. It was times like this that Olivia reminded her of a child.

"Because it's Easter and you have some Easter eggs to find." Olivia said.

"An Easter egg hunt seriously Olivia?" Alex asked as she raised her head once again to look at the detective that was wearing that grin that pretty much got her anything.

"Yep"

"Olivia we are both in our thirties with no children so why do I have to be up at an ungodly hour, on our day off might I add, to hunt Easter eggs."

"Because I hid some eggs for you and I want you to find them." Olivia answered as if it should have been obvious.

Alex growled as she slowly rolled over and out of the bed. She quickly grabbed her robe and slid it on smiling back at Olivia when she felt the warmth cover her body. Olivia had put her robe in the dryer for a few minutes to make sure she would stay warm when she got out of bed. It was little things like that that was a reminder to her how much she not only loved Olivia but appreciated her as well.

"Come on" Alex mumbled as she headed for the door "If I'm up this early on my off day to hunt eggs like a five year old then there better be coffee involved."

"Isn't there always coffee involved?" Olivia asked as she quickly followed Alex out of the bedroom.

Alex simply glanced over her shoulder at the detective as she walked into the kitchen. As much as she wanted to there was no way she could stay mad at her especially when she had the look on her face she had at that moment. Besides it had to be really important to Olivia for her to not only wake her up on their one off day that week but to be very insistent as well. One of the hardest things they had been working hard on was Olivia giving so much of herself and never asking for anything in return. Never voicing what her desires or wants was. For Olivia to do this it was really important but that didn't mean Alex wasn't going to mess with her a little.

"So what possessed you to want to do an Easter egg hunt or have me do a egg hunt?" Alex asked as she welcomed the burn of what she often called a vital necessity to life, coffee.

"I never really got to do a lot of egg hunts growing up and I remembered you telling me how your whole family would get together and have a massive egg hunt on your grandparents land. I thought I would do that for you again, except I couldn't get your whole family to fit in this apartment, sorry."

Alex swallowed hard as she fought the tears that were threatening to fall. Leave it to Olivia to take something that she wanted and turn it so that it was for Alex, all for her. Olivia had been raised by an alcoholic mother who at her best was a mediocre parent while she was the exact opposite. Because of that Olivia worked hard to try and make each holiday a memorable one for her.

"I have everything I need for Easter right here" Alex whispered as she leaned forward and gently kissed the detective on the lips "How many eggs did you hide?"

"Four but they're only the plastic ones. I wasn't able to get home and boil any for us to decorate thanks to the case."

"Real or fake doesn't matter baby it's the thought and actions behind it."

"I know I just want you to have the best you know." Olivia said with her eyes casted at the floor as if she was ashamed.

"I have that with you." Alex whispered as she stood and held her hand out for Olivia "Can I have any hints on the eggs?"

"Sure they're slightly odd in shape and different colors." Olivia said laughing as she easily missed the playful swat that Alex was giving her.

"I said hints not a description. I swear that's what I get for getting with a cop."

"A detective thank you and I can say the same about getting with an attorney."

"Assistant District Attorney." Alex corrected her even though titles didn't matter to either one of them.

"Yeah yeah yeah.' Olivia said as she pushed Alex into the living room "There are a total of four eggs hidden in the living room. Inside each egg is a prize and a hint to the next egg. Now to make it easy the first one is on the coffee table. After that you have to use that incredibly smart brain of yours to figure out the clues and no, that's not my job today."

Alex simply laughed as she picked up a light green egg and opened it finding a Hershey kiss inside of it with a small hand written note.

_Thank you for doing this I love you. The next egg will be found near something you love but have to open to enjoy._

Alex glanced around the room trying to decipher what Olivia meant by it. It had her stumped until her eyes crossed over her law books on the book case that Olivia had built for her. Something she loved but had to open to enjoy, her law books. Olivia was the only thing that ranked higher than her love of law. She slowly made her way to the bookcase when she spotted the light blue egg hidden in the corner. She slowly reached in and retrieved it opening it just as carefully as the first one. Inside of this one she found another note.

_My love your next prize wouldn't fit in the egg. I have you two tickets to the newest play on Broadway that you wanted to see. You will find them right inside the law book that this egg was on._

Alex slowly removed the book and opened the cover. She ran her finger over the two tickets as she smiled up at Olivia. She had gotten her front row seats at what was supposed to be the hottest play on opening night. Behind the tickets was another note.

_My love you will find the next one behind our first together that we placed on display for all to see when they enter._

Our first together that is on display for all to see. Alex glanced down at the couch when she felt herself began to blush. There was no way that Olivia could mean that but then again this was Olivia she was talking about.

"Mind out of the gutter" Olivia said laughing as she saw Alex blush a few shades of red "I kept all hiding spots pg 13."

Alex felt herself turn a darker shade of red as she locked eyes with Olivia, the memory of their first time running through both their minds. After a few minutes Alex broke the connection they had and scanned the room. That was when she spotted their picture on the mantle. It was the first one ever taken of the two ladies and it was taken before they were even dating. It had been at a department Christmas party her first year working for them. She made her way to the mantle and lifted the picture with gentle care and pulled the egg out from behind it. She slowly opened and found another Hershey kiss and note.

_But I got a girl who can put on a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go_

She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's pornstar dancin'

She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
Pornstar dancin'

"Kept it PG really detective? This song is far from PG." Alex said with laughter lacing her voice as she made her way to the stereo to locate the next egg.

"I wasn't sure how to write that hint so I decided to write the chorus to your favorite song." Olivia said as she smirked at the redness that once again crossed Alex's cheek. If anyone at work knew about Alex's love of rock, especially old rock, they would probably die laughing.

Alex shook her head as she located the final egg, a light pink one behind the speaker of their stereo. She opened it, knowing it was the last one, and wondered what would be in this one. She was shocked to find nothing in it but a simple note that said two simple words, turn around. Alex, who would have to admit was beyond curious at that two word note turned around and dropped the egg that was in her hands.

"Alex you have made me the happiest woman on this earth." Olivia shakily said as opened the black velvet box that had to hold the nicest simple cut diamond that she had ever seen and slowly got to one knee "I never thought that there was anyone out there who would understand me or my job much less the baggage I carry because of my past and then you walked in to the bull pen. After that first argument I knew you were the one for me. You ignited a fire in me that no one else ever had before and ever will again. Alex until you a piece of me was missing but I didn't know what it was. It was you my love. I have never felt complete until you came into my life. Alex I love you and I can't nor want to imagine the rest of my life with you. So, until this moment the happiest day of my life has been when you said yes to our first date, Alex will you replace that day with this one. Alexandra Cabot will you marry me?"

Alex who was unable to find her voice simply shook her head yes as tears poured from her eyes.

"Yes?" Olivia asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, yes, yes" Alex finally managed to choke out as Olivia carefully slid the ring on her finger and stood to kiss her fiancé.

"Now aren't you glad you indulged me in the Easter egg hunt? Olivia asked.

"More than you know honey more than you know" Alex whispered as she glanced at the ring on her hand pulled Olivia close to her .


End file.
